


Magical Cultures

by Immortal Sailor Cosmos (Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn), Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn/pseuds/Immortal%20Sailor%20Cosmos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn/pseuds/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn
Summary: These are continuations of Ellory'sPureblood Wizarding Cultureone shots, with permission. I also posted them on my Fanfiction.Net





	Magical Cultures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unimaginable, You And I (Until We Were All I Imagined)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007323) by [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory). 



As she and Heir Malfoy walked, Isala quietly went over how she would explain this to her parents. And that lead her to thinking of how it had happened. Which made her think of that second kiss he’d given her, which made her knees week. The first time she managed to keep herself from tripping, but only just. And then she thought of that third kiss, and she didn’t manage to catch herself in time, instead she had to use her hold on Heir Malfoy’s elbow.  
“Heiress Potter? Are you alright?” Lucius asked, as he paused. He had noticed the first misstep, of course, but it was slight enough that he thought it would be rude to mention it.  
“Oh yes, just lost in thought.” She gave a polite smile, but only glanced at him before continuing to walk, and let her mind wonder back to those kisses. That was a mistake.  
The by the fourth time the whole encounter ran through her mind she did more than nearly trip herself, she almost fell. She wasn’t sure how Heir Malfoy managed to catch her, but she was a bit too concerned with controlling her breathing to notice.  
“Are you sure you are well, Heiress Potter?” Lucius was highly concerned now, if something was wrong, if she was so unwell that she couldn’t even walk; Lucius didn’t want to know what the Dark Lord would do to him if his lady were injured or unwell and Lucius didn’t inform him.  
“Yes, I’m fine, fine.” She answered a bit breathlessly. Her inexperience and shyness may just ruin the ruse that had saved her, if she weren’t careful.  
“I can call Lord Slytheirn if...” Lucius began, hoping to comfort her, only to be quickly cut off.  
“No! No, I’m fine, I’m just a bit overwhelmed. He’s never, he’s never kissed me quite like that before.” Which wasn’t a lie, and didn’t give away the fact that it was in fact their first kiss. Kisses.  
“Ah, we weren’t watching, of course.” He tried not to look her in the eye, it was highly rude to intrude upon such a privet moment, and he felt highly uncomfortable with having done it, even for a moment.  
“Oh, that one I was prepared for.” She had, after all, known that she was going to kiss the Lord she ran up to. “The ones after you left, though.” She took a deep breath, to steady herself, “Well, those were unexpected.” The whole experience was unexpected. She would be hexing Sirius terribly for this when she got home.  
Heir Malfoy looked at her a moment, “Well, perhaps we left too soon in that case. I’m sure Lord Slytherin did not mean to behave inappropriately.” His voice sounded hesitant, trying to comfort her without criticizing the Dark Lord at the same time.  
“Oh, he didn’t, not really. It was just new. And a bit startling for it’s newness, I suppose.” Extremely new, considering they were the first three kisses she had ever had.  
Heir Malfoy lifted one eyebrow, “I see,” he drawled, but decided not to comment further.  
Just as well, Isala wasn’t sure what she would have said in response anyway. He continued to escort her home, and the rest of the trip was silent and event-less. Only because she did her best not to think of the kisses.

 

The first thing she did when she got home was hex Sirius Slytherin Green. Before he had finished squawking at the suddenness and color, she was already marching to her father’s study. The door closed behind her before Sirius was able to catch up.  
Her father just looked at her. She rarely bothered him in his office, and almost never with Sirius chasign her down the hallway as well. She gave her best, brightest, “Daddy’s Little Girl” smile. The one she always used to get out of trouble or to get what she wanted when she wasn’t supposed to have what she was asking for.  
Her father sighed, and set his quill aside, no conversation that began with that smile was good for his parchmentwork. “What can I do for you Isala?”  
She sat at the chair in front of his desk. “Daddy, today Sirius dared me to go to Knocturn Ally and buy something. And I did. And then Death Eaters appeared. So, I ran up to the nearest Lord, and kissed him.” She hoped getting it all out quickly would make the explanation shorter. There was no point in hiding what she had done. There was no other way to explain the Betrothal document that would be heading this way any moment now. She’d be grounded for sure, for going into Knocturn, and Sirius for daring her, but there was no way to hide the activity, so might as well get it over with.  
“YOU WHAT” Her Father yelled, almost jumping in his chair, Isala was glad his quill had been put down, ink would have gone flying and gotten everywhere if it were still in his hand.  
He was staring at her wide eyed and almost gaping, but she continued on regardless. Their fate was set, he had to sign the contract that may already be on it’s way, or he would fall in a Death Eater raid. Isala wasn’t naive enough not to know what Lord Slytherin had meant when he told her to make sure it was signed. “And it turns out it was Lord Slytherin. And well. He’ll be sending you a contract for me tonight, and you have to sign it.”  
Her father began to scowl, “I don’t have to...” But Isala cut him off before he could finish, he couldn’t be allowed to finish. His life was much more important than his pride as Lord Potter.  
“Daddy, don’t be stupid, he told the Death Eaters to protect me with their lives, and he implied that not signing the contract would end yours. So you have to sign it Daddy, because somehow between that first kiss that the last one, when he warned me that you had to sign it, I’ve managed to accidentally seduce the Dark Lord.” She spoke much too quickly, for an Heiress, and she nearly flailed her hands, but she still hadn’t figured out how that first kiss had lead to this. And she had to make him see, he had to understand that she wouldn’t lose him to a stupid dare, or the consequences of it.  
Her father was in a right state at that, and her mother had to be called to continue the conversation. And then Sirius had to be talked to, since it was his dare that started all this. And of course the contract showed up before everyone had calmed down again.

Hours later, once all the yelling was done, and the contract signed, her initial thoughts on this whole thing were proven right. Her mother was quite pleased and her father was almost cackling with glee. Sirius was torn between looking angry, sick, and amused at it all.

 

The Dark Lord was sitting in his throne. He had called Heir Malfoy to him almost an hour ago, which meant that he had been waiting for the young man’s arrival for fifteen minutes more than was acceptable.  
Finally, Heir Malfoy appears in the thrown room, bowing, “My Lord.”  
Marvalo glares at the bent head.“Heir Malfoy you are late. I do not like to be kept waiting.” The sound of his voice is more sibilant than silky, a threat to all that know him.  
Lucius keeps his face and voice calm as he straightens, knowing that he has perhaps the best excuse of the delay. “Forgive me my Lord, I was escorting Heiress Potter home.” He nods his head in a show of respect for her position of the future Lady Slytherin.  
One dark brow is raised, “Oh?” His vice is full of question, and the demand that he be told everything.  
“I thought it only gentlemanly of me, after giving her such a fright.” Lucius answers in the most courteous way he can, not wanting to be seen as a threat.  
“And how did that go?” Marvolo asks as he leans back in his thrown, steeping his fingers together over his lap. He knows he will have all the details of Heiress Potter’s trip home. She is his now, after all.  
Heir Malfoy hesitates for just a moment before answering. “It was a very good thing that I did, she was...quite dazed.” He hopes his explanation is respectful enough. No need to be insulting the future Dark Lady the first day he learns of her.  
Now the Dark Lord smiles, it is a smile filled with pride and satisfaction. “Dazed you say?”  
“Yes, apparently we left her unchaperoned more than she had been prepared for.” Lucius raises an eyebrow of his own, both calling out the aforementioned behavior and accepting it, all at once.  
The smile turns pleased then, “Ah, yes. That was quite enjoyable, indeed.” Marvolo smirked from his seat, thinking about that second kiss.  
“As you say, my lord. I am glad I thought to escort her home, or she might not have made it at all.” Lucius knows not to criticize, and Heiress Potter had said it wasn’t inappropriate behavior.  
“Really?” Now Marvolo is intrigued. She couldn’t have been in any danger, those Death Eaters that had been present had surely spread the word of who she was immediately, and her family had always been on the Light side of Neutral, the Aurors wouldn’t have given her any problems.  
“She tripped over her own feet a few times. And nearly fell a few of those. Luckily she had already tripped twice the first time she nearly fell, so I was prepared to balance her. But if she had not been holding on to my elbow at the time, well. I am merely happy I was able to assist your Lady and prevent her from injury.” Heir Malfoy was now quite comfortable in being somewhat frank. The Dark Lord was obviously in a good mood, and would likely appreciate the knowledge for what it implied of his attentions to his Lady.  
He smirked now, “Hmm, we’ll have to work on that. Perhaps she can get used to it, if not, well I suppose I could be a bit more restrained in public. Hopefully that won’t be necessary, I do hate to deprive myself.” His smirk grew as he looked off into the distance, planning how he might get his new, inexperienced, Lady to become comfortable with such kisses enough to retain her composure. He dismissed Heir Malfoy, no longer interested in having him also spread word of his Lady. The services of taking her home were enough. Many other Death Eaters that were present had already been sent out to fill in those missing from the event anyway.


End file.
